


Just Seeing Red

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), TheTwiceNamed



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Concussions, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Pretalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwiceNamed/pseuds/TheTwiceNamed
Summary: Lindsey Horan sees red when her girlfriend, Emily Sonnett, gets hurt in a Portland Thorns FC game against WNY Flash.





	

Lindsey saw red. Before Tobin or Christine could grab her, she was already at a full sprint toward Zerboni. They scrambled to reach Lindsey before she reached the Flash player. Behind them, Emily Sonnett lay in a heap, surrounded by their teammates as the trainer rushed onto the field. Blood flowed freely from a cut in her eyebrow where Zerboni had caught her with a high elbow that Emily had never seen coming.

Lindsey shoved Zerboni to the ground and made to jump on top of the woman, but at the last second was caught around the waist by Sinc and dragged back away from the WNY Flash midfielder. Zerboni looked up at the alpha, paralyzed by the rage she saw in her eyes. Everyone on the field was stunned by her reaction to Zerboni’s hit on Emily. Everyone, that is, except for the ref who had been watching and, without a second’s hesitation, blew her whistle and showed Horan a red.

Emily, hand clutched over her eye that burned with the blood flowing into it, nearly blinded by pain and tears, watched everything unfold from where she still lay in the grass. Apart from Lindsey herself, she was probably the only one on the field who knew what had set off the alpha.

They were in love, Emily and Lindsey, and though neither had said as much, they both knew it was true. They’d been officially dating for less than a month, but the thing about starting to date your best friend who you already live with is that you get to skip all of the awkward getting-to-know you conversations and painful first dates and get right to the good stuff. Once you’ve washed someone’s sweaty practice clothes or cleaned the toilet you share, you earn the right to skip the 20 Questions Game.

Their mornings were Lindsey luring Emily out of the bed they shared with waffles and coffee, their afternoons were secret glances during practice, and their evenings were hot skin and hot mouths followed by too-hot cuddles that made Emily kick all the covers off the bed every damn time and, “Well now we’re both cold, you walnut.”

They were together and they were in love and they were absolutely not telling anyone. They’d justified it by saying that it was still new, still unsure, and they wanted to make sure it was real. Of course, Emily had known it was real the first time she’d woken in Lindsey’s arms, and Lindsey had known it was real the first time Emily fell asleep on her chest during Deadliest Catch. But it turned out, they were both excellent at lying to themselves.

Their first kiss, their first time had been a complete accident. One drink too many after the upset by Sweden had led to Emily coyly climbing into her roommate’s lap which had led to Emily absolutely not coyly biting Lindsey’s ear as she whispered drunken confessions into the midfielder. There’d always been sexual tension between them - they’d been best friends since they’d been drafted in the US Youth teams – but they’d been stalled in a state of limbo because neither would push the matter for fear of ruining their friendship. That night, with just enough alcohol in her system to numb any sense of consequence or doubt, Emily pushed.

And then Lindsey pushed her out of the bar, pushed her into the elevator, pushed her into her hotel room, and pushed her up against the wall – hard.

The following morning should have been awkward. They were both hungover and sore. Lindsey’s hair sticking out every which way and Emily’s breath smelled like death soaked in cherry vodka. But as the sun on Emily’s face slowly roused the omega, she only snuggled deeper into Lindsey’s side. She looked up at Lindsey and a slow, soft warmth built in her chest. She leaned in and placed kisses up the alpha’s jaw, smiling when a loud, deep purr rumbled through the morning air. Emily pressed her lips against the alpha’s and Lindsey smiled into the kiss. They’d never looked back, never had any regrets.

As Emily lay bleeding in the grass as Lindsey was dragged off the field by Christine and Tobin, for the first time their secret was a burden. Instead of staying at her omega’s side, fear of being exposed sent Lindsey’s alpha reeling with no way to direct her emotional strife. So, she’d done the next natural thing - attacked the thing that had hurt what was hers. Now, even as her teammates handed her off to Angerer, she struggled to reign her alpha in. Her Emily was bleeding and in pain and now there was truly nothing she could do about it.

Nadine led Horan to the locker room with a firm hand on the back of her neck. The German goalkeeper coach wasn't angry at Horan for being sent off. She herself had done a great many stupid things as a young alpha. When Lindsey picked up a chair and flung it into a row of lockers, Angerer had to step in.

“Hey! Knock it off, Horan!” Her accent always thicker when she yelled. She wrapped her arms around Lindsey’s arms and torso, forcing her to drop the second chair the midfielder had already grabbed. “Hush now. She will be fine, Liebling.”

The younger alpha tensed. Of course Nadine knew. The German never missed anything and her tantrum had only confirmed any suspicions the coach may have had.

Angerer held the young alpha against her, until Lindsey’s body sagged and her body shook with a choking sob.

Lindsey knew she’d fucked up. She had completely screwed her team. They didn’t have any substitutions left, Emily would be taken off the field, and she had just been sent off. The Thorns, fighting for the number two position in the NWSL playoffs, were now playing nine on eleven with twenty minutes left in the match. Emily would have her head.

\----At the hospital---

“Miss Horan, you can go see her now,” said the attending physician. They had been running a battery of tests on the young defender, checking for fractures, internal bleeding, concussion, anything they could think of. Lindsey had been forced to wait at the stadium until after the game because Emily had apparently ordered coaching staff to not let any of the players, including the alpha, leave the stadium until after the game had finished. She didn’t mind their concern, but the team needed to support each other in this important match and she didn’t particularly want to see Lindsey until she’d had a chance to cool off.

Tobin patted her friend’s back as Lindsey stood from her chair on shaky legs. Tobin had sprinted off the field, not even stopping to grab her rose for her late-game goal, so she could speed Lindsey to the hospital.

As they sat in post-game traffic, Tobin had questioned Horan on what had happened in the game, if there was something more to her relationship with Emily that she wasn’t telling anyone. The younger alpha had remained silent, just nodding her head. Tobin accepted that, realizing that the young middy probably didn’t want to say more, at least not without the omega’s permission. Christen and Alex had been furious when they found out Tobin had told Moe and Kelley about their relationship without asking first.

Lindsey walked slowly toward the hospital room, her hands trembling. She was so worried for her omega. The time between the incident and the hospital had been torture, guilt and worry twisting in her gut, growing ever more powerful by the minute.

She knocked, waiting until she heard a soft, “Come in.” She tentatively pushed open the door, sliding inside and closing it behind her. The team had made sure that Emily was in a private room, but beyond that, Lindsey noted, it was still as sterile and uncomfortable as any other hospital room. She stared at her shoes, hesitating to approach the bed, but the smell of her omega so close drove her forward.

She looked at Emily, eyebrow bandaged and an IV in her arm, and lost her breath. She choked out, “Em?”

Whatever Lindsey had been expecting it wasn’t for the omega to open her arms. The alpha sobbed, crossing the room in two strides and climbing onto the omega’s bed, only slightly mindful of the older girl’s injuries as she buried her face in the defender’s neck. She held the omega tight, breathing in her scent, letting her presence wash over her and soothe her inner alpha.

Emily brought her hand to the back of Lindsey’s head and combed her fingers through hair still damp from the shower. She basked in the presence of her alpha just as Lindsey basked in her.

Lindsey felt a tear on her cheek and pulled away. She wiped it away only to find it followed by more tears. It was she who was crying, she realized. Emily smiled sympathetically and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.

“I’m fine,” she whispered. Emily nodded, fighting off the storm of emotions that threatened to send her into a full blown panic attack.

“God, Em. You were so pale, and there was blood...everywhere. So much blood...”

The omega frowned and stared down at her lap, “Funny. You didn’t seem all that worried about me when you left me to go after Zerboni.”

Lindsey had the good graces to at least looked ashamed. She had, after all, left Emily. The second after the hit, she’d wanted nothing more than to be at her omega’s side but she’d been scared of revealing their secret. Her alpha had been torn between caring for Emily and tearing McCall apart and had ultimately opted for the latter, or would have if she hadn’t been stopped.

“You could have just stayed with me,” Emily said. Her heart had clenched painfully the minute the alpha had left her side, even more so when she’d watched Lindsey be dragged off the field minutes later.

“I didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea. Or the right idea, I guess..”

“The others on our team were there, it wouldn’t have been weird,” Emily countered. Her head still ached, and it was making her more short with Lindsey than usual. “And maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad. If they’d gotten the right idea, you know?”

“You...you mean,” Lindsey started to ask, stopping for fear of hope.

“Listen, our coach has already been in here,” the defender said, sighing. “He asked me if there was anything going on between us.”

“And?” Lindsey asked, her heart beating out of her chest.

“I told him why you did what you did. I told him that I’m in love with you, but that I couldn’t speak for you.”

Emily’s eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at her lover, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. It was the first time either had spoken those words out loud. I love you. The words didn’t really change anything between them, but still, in that moment as Emily waited for a response, they felt like everything.

Lindsey smiled, beaming, and in the next second her lips were on Emily’s, kissing her her hard.. Her hands held the omega’s face tenderly, careful of her stitched eyebrow and black eye. She nipped at Emily’s lip and pulled back.

“I love you, Emily Ann Sonnett. And I am such an idiot.”

“Yes. Yes you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do review - I am really into rarer pairings and wondering what yall think.


End file.
